


The Sound of Silence

by LovingGwendolaj



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, gwendolaj - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingGwendolaj/pseuds/LovingGwendolaj
Summary: **This work is Gwen/Nik RPF - read at your own risk.This particular Movie Night goes a little differently than usual for Nikolaj and Gwendoline.Give and take. Give and take. It was slow and steady, but Gwen could feel the weight, heavy and thick in the air and she knew they couldn’t keep this up much longer before one of them broke.
Relationships: Gwendoline Christie/Nikolaj Coster-Waldau
Comments: 25
Kudos: 53





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I had intended on posting this yesterday as a little Christmas gift to you guys for being so amazing and wonderful these past few months. But I ended up sick last night and had to go to bed :( 
> 
> This is just a little smutty scene that I couldn’t get out of my head but the idea didn’t really fit any of my current projects. 
> 
> Anyway, Merry Christmas to you all - a day late - sorry! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I appreciate you taking the time to read this ❤️❤️ Please do let me know what you think if you have a moment.

It wasn’t the first time they had watched an erotic adult show together and even after everything that happened that night Gwen knew it wouldn’t be the last. It all started perfectly innocently, no different than any other time - movie night on the couch, popcorn, drinks and an obscure film. 

They took turns finding new movies to watch, trying to outdo the last in terms of discovering a hidden gem. They both had very unconventional and eclectic taste in entertainment which meant their choice could be anything from a cheesy western to a film noir classic to a dark, erotic thriller like they were watching that night - Nik’s pick. 

The first five minutes of the movie included a graphic sex montage that bordered on pornography and it was just the first of many. It never felt awkward or uncomfortable to watch that kind of material with Nik, but the air was thick with sexually charged energy, like it often was. Gwen had actually got used to it being like that whenever they were together, porn-ish movie or not, and just assumed it was their personal chemistry and couldn’t be helped. 

About halfway through the movie Gwen went to shift her position and realized that Nik was much closer than he’d been at the start. She couldn’t help feeling a little intrigued about why he had done it in such a slow and sneaky manner. There were times they leaned on each other or she stretched her legs out onto his lap - it really wasn’t strange for them to sit close or be touching in some way. It was always done with intent though. Him slowly creeping closer was something new. 

The movie was way too captivating to waste too much time thinking about Nik and what he was or wasn’t intending with his actions. So instead of dwelling on it, she laid a hand on his thigh and focused on the television. 

A couple minutes later she felt his fingertip tracing over each of her knuckles, one at a time. Gwen glanced over quickly and saw his eyes were glued to the TV. It was as if his touch was simply absent minded. 

That absent minded, light stroking, was making her feel even more tingly than the intense BDSM scene that was currently on the screen. Gwen shifted again and tucked herself against his body, with her head on his shoulder. The hand that was on his leg was now resting on his chest, just below his heart. 

Nik reached his arm around her and rested his hand on her hip and thigh. It may not have been the way two normal friends would have sat together to watch a movie, but if Gwen was being honest, their friendship had never been normal. Right from the start there was an intensity between them that smouldered below the surface. When it needed to erupt it usually did so with words. They argued and sparred linguistically and it was insane how good it felt to give and take the jokes and insults. In her mind Gwen had often compared the way they acted to foreplay because she got a similar build up out of it. 

There was no arguing right then. No shooting daggers or hurling insults. It was silent between them. Perfectly quiet other than the sound of the movie of course. Yet she had that same feeling inside her as if they had just had one of their best bantering sessions ever. 

She slid her hand up higher on his chest and let it linger on his heart. She could feel the calm, steady beat and wondered, for a second, what it would take to change that. The movie was getting better and better with every twist and turn, building anticipation and intrigue - the irony of that was not lost on Gwen. 

Somewhere in the back of her mind, while most of her conscious was focused on the film, she wondered what Nik’s next move would be. Or if there would even be one. She got her answer a few seconds later when he wiggled and stretched a bit and repositioned his hand - right onto her ass. 

That move was absolutely planned, Gwen concluded. Which suggested there was likely nothing absent minded about all his other moves. She shook off that thought though, because there was an extra edge, just a little more excitement, when it all felt completely uncalculated. 

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly. Don’t think, she told herself. Just do what feels natural. If she allowed herself to get too far into her mind there were many dark and twisty tunnels of her conscience she would end up going down. She was already wrestling with the decision, until Nik lightly squeezed her ass. 

That one little movement brought her right back to the present and slammed the door to her conscience. From that moment on she let her body take over and kept her mind out of it. Her hand moved higher and she rested her long, slender fingers on his neck, while running her thumb up and down over his Adam’s apple. Nik nuzzled the top of her head gently with his cheek. 

It was the same back and forth they did when they argued, each one taking it a little further, digging a little deeper, and eliciting a response that kept the game going and the thrill simmering. But who would push it to the next level? 

Gwen moved her hand lower and laid it to rest on his stomach, right near the top of his pants where there was a small gap of bare skin below the bottom of his tight shirt. At the same time Nik found his own bit of bare skin as he slipped his hand back up over her hip and let his fingers move up under her shirt, just a bit at the bottom. 

Give and take. Give and take. It was slow and steady, but Gwen could feel the weight, heavy and thick in the air and she knew they couldn’t keep this up much longer before one of them broke. 

She tilted her head and moved her lips to the very top of his jaw. With her mouth open she let her warm breath tickle his skin. She could feel the stubble from his face just barely grazing her lips and it sent tingles down her spine. Gwen nuzzled him gently, like a cat rubbing up against someone, before she pulled away again. 

You’re turn, she thought. Laying back down against him to see what would happen next. Gwen couldn’t help but smile when she felt his fingers working on the top button of her shirt. Now we’re getting somewhere. She tended to skip wearing a bra unless it was something see through or tight, so she hadn’t bothered with one under the loose navy blouse she had on. He undid each one slowly, but once the shirt was fully open he stopped and dropped his hand back to his side once again. She realized that he wanted to make sure they were fully in this together before he went too far. 

Gwen’s body was aching to be touched. Her nipples were hard with arousal and she desperately wanted to feel his hands all over her breasts. She knew what she had to do to make that happen. 

She slowly started to inch her hand lower on his belly and the second her fingertips were inside his waistband Gwen felt him tense briefly. She didn’t stop there, she went a little deeper until she could feel his coarse pubic hair, but purposely avoided his dick. She knew he was fully aroused, he had been for some time. There were times in the past they were watching movies that clearly had him turned on, but she pretended not to notice, though he never tried to hide it, so she assumed he didn’t care if she knew. She rubbed her hand over his hip bone a few times, pressing a bit harder, before she finally removed her hand completely. 

That had to be enough. She was sure of it. It took forever for him to make his move though and she was on the edge, ready to pounce if it didn’t happen soon. Finally he flipped back one side of her shirt and Gwen could feel his gaze on the breast he just exposed. She watched his hand inch towards her, then held her breath as he lifted her entire breast into his hand, and lightly flicked his thumb over her nipple. 

Tingles began between her legs and the room suddenly felt 30 degrees warmer. She resisted the urge to just lose all control and jump him because she was enjoying the tension and build up from the game they were playing. 

Their next three moves had her groping him through his pants, her shirt coming fully off and his button and zipper opening up. Gwen bit back a moan when Nik’s mouth settled over one of her nipples. He teased a bit with his tongue first and then sucked gently, alternating back and forth until Gwen felt herself squirming. 

She had a strong urge to rub her tits all over his chest, but Nik was still wearing a t-shirt, so her next step was to get rid of it, leaving them both topless. Gwen purposely avoided eye contact for fear of what she might see when she looked in his eyes, but she caught a quick glimpse as he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her mouth to his. 

Their tongues met and Gwen felt the tingling intensify to the point she really wanted to grind against something. That had to be her next move, she couldn’t take it any longer. She twisted her body and swung a leg over hip lap, straddling him while they continued to kiss. As their tongues danced, she sunk down on him and started to rock her hips, gyrating and bumping against him, even though they were both still wearing pants. 

She honestly couldn’t remember the last time she had dry humped like that, but it was so erotic she thought she might actually come if she kept it up. When Nik broke the kiss she kept going for another couple of seconds and then stopped to wait and see what would be next. 

It was worth the wait when he finally lifted her off him, undid her pants, shoved them off and then spun her around. Nik brought her back down to the couch with him, her back to his chest and the next thing she knew his hand was on her stomach, moving lower. She held her breath, praying he wouldn’t stop, silently begging that he wouldn’t just tease her. 

And he didn’t, not at all, he gave her everything she wanted with his strong, experienced fingers. He started by grazing her slit, tracing it up and down without penetrating. He did it just long enough to almost make her squirm before he slipped that same finger deeper, spreading her folds with one swipe, releasing her thick, slippery lubrication. She hadn’t even realized just how wet she was until that moment. 

He pushed one finger deep inside her, then drew it out and returned with two fingers. Gwen spread her legs and lifted her ass to give him leverage to push deeper. She pushed her head back, over his shoulder, arching her spine and he caught her left breast with his free hand. She could feel his breath warm on her cheek and she wanted to kiss him again, but it was an awkward angle in their current position. 

Gwen was thankful for her long legs as her feet reached the floor and she was able to easily move with his rhythm. It wasn’t a cock like she would have preferred but it was certainly doing the trick. It made his job a lot easier since she was already well on her way with the slow, erotic build up to the moment. 

When Nik moved his fingers to her clit she had to fight back the urge to cry out loudly. It felt amazing and she was so ready to just give in to the utter bliss that was within reach. She put her hands on his thighs and gripped tighter the closer she got to the edge. It only took a couple more light flicks and she was done. She felt her body slam back against him as the orgasm hit her with full force. There was no holding back the gasp of pleasure so she didn’t even try, she let it out followed by a whimper as her body shook and vibrated against him. 

She could feel Nik’s erection rubbing against her ass when she moved she knew exactly what her next move would be. After allowing herself a moment to recover while Nik gently touched her body and nuzzled her neck with his scruffy cheeks, she got up, turned around and dropped to her knees between his legs. He was already lifting his hips even before she reached for his pants and she couldn’t blame him for being so eager. She had been so turned on she could barely stand it before he gave her what she needed. Now it was her turn to help him and she was actually salivating at the thought of taking him into her mouth. She dragged his pants and underwear down far enough and then picked up his thick, hard cock, wrapping her hand around his girth and pulling it up straight. 

The second she had her lips wrapped around his dick she felt it throbbing in her mouth. With the remnants of her own orgasm still lingering she actually felt a bit turned on once again. She could have sucked him a bit, then climbed on and fucked him. She considered doing just that and wondered if she might actually come a second time. But something stopped her. What they were doing was one thing, but full intercorse was one step further - the final step. There was a blow job and then there was full on fucking. Even though she had promised herself she wasn’t going to think too much, she couldn’t help taking a moment to consider that particular dilemma, all the while sucking his cock and likely rendering him completely oblivious to any rational thoughts. 

Nik must have had enough sense about him though, to agree that the final step was just a bit too far because he didn’t try to stop her from finishing him off. Maybe he was just enjoying the oral so much he didn’t care or maybe he had thought it through like she had, but the fact of the matter was - he didn’t give her any indication that she needed to quit. A random fact that he already knew about her was that she was perfectly fine with swallowing. So when he came with a jolt and ejaculated into the back of her throat she sucked him dry and took it all without hesitation. 

She released him and it was over. There could have been a million things running through her mind and a million more running through his, but still, neither of them spoke a word. They simply put their clothes back on and resituated themselves on the couch. Gwen was fighting between the need for distance and the urge to still be close to him, so she settled with sitting sideways on the couch and resting her feet against his thigh. 

Nik skipped the film back to where they had quit paying attention and movie night continued as normal. There was no awkwardness between them. There was no need to talk or discuss what had happened. It all just felt easy and perfectly normal. That just how they were with each other - completely comfortable no matter what. 

It wasn’t until the movie ended and Nik left her with a peck on the check like he always did that Gwen let herself wonder if they had just started a new movie night tradition. Time would tell. But as long as she had him in her life in some manner she didn’t mind if she got her gratification with words or his touch. No matter which way it happened Nikolaj always left her satisfied.


End file.
